His New Medicine
by Dreamers' World
Summary: Songfic, sorta. Episode 'Role Model' 1.17. Just after Cameron quits. Put rating on safe side. I'm a REALLY bad judge of those.


**Disclaimer:** House does not belong to me. Stop rubbing it in!!! Song also does not belong to me.

Warning: House may seem a little OoC. Not really sure... guess it just depends on how you look at it.

**His New Medicine**

House was still standing in the same spot. He hoped that if he stood there long enough, she would come back through that door and say it was all a joke. He couldn't believe that she could just quit on him like that. He _wouldn't _believe it. She'd be there tomorrow… right?

And, though he tried not to, he could still see her standing there, and her words still rang through his head.

_"There are only two ways I can deal with things. One is in my control. That's to leave. Goodbye, House."_

She had extended her hand to him and he had hoped that if he wouldn't take it, she would be forced to stay. She had left anyway.

A thought came to him and he quickly went to get his cell phone. He typed out the message and sent it.

Cameron, already back to her apartment, was slightly startled when she heard the alert go off on her phone. She flipped it open to read: "Whats the other way? –House"

_House? What is he talking about?_ She sent back her response and waited.

He clicked to read the message. "What do you mean? –Cameron" He responded, and took a drink while waiting for it to send. _Will she answer me…?_

Her phone started to beep again. This message read: "U said 2 ways… this 1s not gonna work 4 me. –House" Finally catching on, Cameron contemplated whether or not she should respond, and what if she did. She made her decision and typed back.

He waited longer this time, which only gave him more time to worry that she wouldn't answer. He opened the message, read it several times, and thought about it before grabbing his iPod and leaving.

His open phone on the couch read "You know. It won't work either. Not for you… -Cameron"

About ten minutes after Cameron had given up waiting for a response from House, she heard an impatient knock on her door. She opened it to reveal him standing on the other side, with his finger held to his lips, telling her to be silent.

It was then that she noticed the sounds of a song starting from his iPod.

"Hou…" She started.

"Just listen." He cut her off.

_I said hello I think I'm broken  
And though I was only jokin'  
It took me by surprise when you agreed  
I was tryin' to be clever  
For the life of me I never  
Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead  
You knew all my lines  
You knew all my tricks  
You knew how to heal that pain  
No medicine can fix  
_

She didn't recognize the song. But that didn't really surprise her since music wasn't a big priority of hers. Was he playing this song because he felt that it fit their situation?

_And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone _

_Lookin' back it's still surprisin'  
I was sinking you were rising  
With a look you caught me in mid-air  
Now I know God has His reasons  
But sometimes it's hard to see them  
When I awake and find that you're not there  
You found hope in hopeless  
Your made crazy sane  
You became the missing link  
That helped me break my chains_

IF he was admitting what she had only ever hoped he would admit, then the song did seem to fit fairly well for them. But was that what this was? Or just another mind game?

_And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone  
The bad news is you're gone_

He stopped the song and set it down on the floor. "Listen, I, uh… Well, I've never been very good at saying how I really feel. Or saying anything that isn't sarcastic. I just hope this worked."

A few tears fell from her eyes. This wasn't a game. "House…" She trailed off, unsure.

"You can't quit. I need you around. I'll figure something out to make it work. Besides, I don't even remember you quitting." House began in a tangent.

"House!" She interrupted him. "I love you, too." She told him with a smile. He smiled back, relieved, before pulling her into his arms, pressed against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She responded quickly, still smiling into the kiss.

After a few minutes, he pulled back, but not away, and pushed her hair behind her ear on one side. He smiled down at her, gave her a light peck and said, "Good night… Allison. See you at work tomorrow."

She brought her right hand to her lips as she watched him walk down the hall.

And as she wondered to herself, _What happens now…?_ She could only smile at the possibilities.

The End.

A/N: I don't actually think House listens to Country (or is all that big on texting either...) but this is my story and we'll just assume that he does for my purposes, okay?

Review! Please? Anybody want a sequel?


End file.
